Hun (2003)
Hun is one of the recurring characters and prominent villains from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles franchise. He is the secondary antagonist in the 2003 animated series, and he is a large, hulking bully who is powerful, fast and quite skilled in martial arts. He is the leader of the Purple Dragons street gang in the 2003 Series and he is also The Utrom Shredder's right hand man. Although he despises all four Turtles, he has developed an intense rivalry with Casey Jones(as Hun, along with the Purple Dragons, are presumably the ones responsible for killing Casey's father). History Hun was originally the conjoined twin brother of the Garbageman. Hun and his brother were separated shortly after their birth in an illegal street clinic and his brother was 'discarded'; and many years later Hun found out that he had a long lost brother. Hun's criminal 'career' began at a young age; during his teen years, he was already a prominent member of the Purple Dragons street gang. They began their 'career', running among other things, protection rackets. When Hun and the Purple Dragons were younger, they burned down their 'customers' Arnold Jones, Sr.'s (Casey's father) store after he refused to pay the Purple Dragons protection money. Hun told Casey to tell his father to pay up next time or else. However, Arnold went to the police which made Hun kill him. This caused his son Arnold Casey Jones Jr, to develop a personal vendetta against Hun and the Purple Dragons and become bitter opponents in later years. Sometime later, the Utrom Shredder came to New York, and enlisted the help of the Purple Dragons. Shredder found Hun, and realizing his potential, takes him under his wing, training him as his protégé. Hun so was impressed by the bloodthirsty nature of the Shredder that he established himself as one of his most loyal followers. At the beginning of the series, Hun is second-in-command of the New York faction of the Foot Clan, as well as leader of the Purple Dragons (although he leaves its day-to-day operations to people like Dragon Face or Johnny). In this continuity, it was Hun that first entered the home of Hamato Yoshi in order to get information about the Utroms from him and received three scars on his left cheek from his rat Splinter, in an attempt to defend his master, before the rat escaped. (In other continuities where Hamato Yoshi was killed, it was Oroku Saki himself who was scarred, but that would have made no sense due to the nature of this version's Shredder.) Years later, however, Hun encountered Yoshi's heir, the now mutated Splinter and his sons, the Turtles. They always put a spanner in his and his master's works and the Shredder took out his anger over his defeats on Hun and even temporarily demoted him to coal heating, which left Hun feeling a deep hatred of the Turtles(Raphael in particularly). Hun was also responsible for the gradual mutilation of Baxter Stockman, the head of Shredder's technology division. Later the two became reluctant partners due to the Shredders harsh punishments, but Hun remained - unlike Stockman - loyal to the Shredder. This submission also meant that he despised Ch'rells adopted daughter Karai, because she was favored by the Shredder over him. In [of the Mousers, he was sent by the Shredder to bring Dr. Baxter Stockman to the Foot HQ and gave him his punishment by drilling out his left eye. He delivered the Sword of Tengu to Saki in Darkness on the Edge of Town and punished two Foot Technicians for losing it to the TMNT. Hun was later ordered by the Shredder to team up with Stockman to find info on the Turtles in The Way of Invisibility. Hun let Raph escape so the Foot Tech Ninja's follow him to the other Turtles. The TMNT defeated the ninjas and Baxter Stockman blamed Hun for the failure of the mission. However, Stockman was taken away by two Foot Tech ninjas. Hun reported to Oroku Saki that based on his interrogation, the Turtles don't know anything about Saki's enemies. Oroku Saki decides that the Turtles may be useful to him when the time is right. In Fallen Angel, he hosts the Purple Dragons cage match. He knocked out Casey and took him hostage. Later he fought the Turtles, before being knocked out by Casey. During the City at War arc, where New York's underworld is fractured due to the Utrom Shredder's presumed demise, he leaves the Foot and takes direct control of the Purple Dragons, until he is informed of his master's true fate and returns to the Foot. A more definitive split occurs in season 4, after the Shredder's true identity as an Utrom is revealed and he is exiled. With the Shredder gone, Hun turns to the Purple Dragons, successfully remaking them into a Foot-like organization. Hun is a lethal fighter due his brute strength (his strength is at near superhuman levels, although the Utrom Shredder has shown to be stronger than him), surprisingly agile, despite his massive size and skilled with a multitude of weapons (although he prefers to use his fists). He has used weapons beside his powerful, enormous fists such as a metal-chain and a bazooka. In part 1 of The Shredder Strikes, Hun was seen using a sword. Hun has proven himself to be quite smart, as evidenced by his leading and commanding of the Purple Dragons street gang (which he developed into an organized crime syndicate). However, his power level, as it is, has been inconsistently portrayed throughout the series: although sometimes he is able to hold his own against all four Turtles (in their first fight against him, he actually overpowered them, they were only saved by Casey Jones), at other times, he is able to be defeated by a single fighter. Generally, he is defeated more easily in the later episodes as he appears in the series, presumably due to the Turtles' increasing skills. Although loyal to the Utrom Shredder, Hun's loyalty does not extend to the rest of the Foot, as evidenced by his defections and his hatred for Karai, Saki's other protégé. During Karai's time in New York, Hun made no secret of his desire to see her disgraced and dead, resulting in an attempt on her life aided by Dr.Baxter Stockman. During Season 3, Hun and Stockman have an uneasy partnership due to the fact they both serve the Utrom Shredder but are now considered expendable failures to him, as both have lost to the Ninja Turtles so many times and were demoted with their former positions filled by the more competent Dr. Chaplin and Karai - although unlike Stockman, Hun is still loyal to the Shredder, despite being regularly demoralized (sometimes physically abused) by his Master. While Stockman receives humiliating scars from the Utrom Shredder for his failures, Hun is not so permanently damaged for his. This could either be because Utrom Shredder values his physical health (whereas Stockman is only needed in a mental capacity) or because, unlike Stockman, Hun accepts responsibility for his failure. Possibly Hun's punishments are not as severe as Stockman's, given that Hun has been a very loyal and competent servant until his run of bad luck with the Turtles. It is also noteworthy that the Utrom Shredder gives Hun a chance to redeem himself in Hun on the Run. In Same As It Never Was, when Donatello is transported to a post-apocalyptic future courtesy of an enemy,Ultimate Drako, the Turtles find Hun, now weak and out of shape, confined to a wheelchair and Baxter Stockman's brain container attached to Hun's body (due to a punishment of the Shredder's) and that they have joined the Turtles' rebellion army - although Hun is still loyal to the Shredder. In almost every major battle, Hun falls off or down something extremely high and yells "oh, crud", and is shown again. Sometimes, (usually when there is nothing to fall from) he will instead groggily stagger backwards and fall down onto the floor. This happens often, and he always survives falls that would seemingly kill him, such as in the City at War trilogy, where he is dropped from the top floor of the Foot tower into a police car on the streets. He later found out that the Shredder (Oroku Saki) is actually an Utrom and was shocked. He was left behind when Shredder leaves for outer space, after falling down a shaft with Leatherhead and surviving. During the show's fourth season; with Ch'rell exiled in space and his daughter, Karai, ruling in his stead, Hun left the Foot and overhauled the Purple Dragons. Hun changed the Purple Dragons from a lowly street gang to an organized criminal syndicate, similar to the Utrom Shredder's and begins big-time operations mainly dealing with the trade of illegal high-tech weapons. So far, the new direction has proved successful. Hun now doesn't seem to like the Shredder after learning he is an Utrom and even asks Karai how could she serve the Shredder, knowing that he was an Utrom. He was mentioned to be recruiting other smaller street gangs (such as The Turks) to his cause. Hun and the Purple Dragons were later recruited to aid the Turtles against the armies of the resurrected Tengu Shredder, although Hun first thought he could join the Tengu Shredder, the Utrom Shredder's minions were not welcomed. He would later betray the group to steal Tengu Shredder's treasure, only for it to dissipate, following the Tengu Shredder's destruction. Hun appears in Michelangelo's story in Clash of the Turtle Titans and in a story in the episode The Journal. Hun was independent and courageous, especially after the Turtles were gone for a year in the future. Hun's first appearance in Back to the Sewer is in The Engagement Ring. The episode sees Hun seeking the Ring of Yin, wishing to use its monster-creating powers to build an army against The Shredder, who he had heard was coming into power. Since he and the Foot Clan fought, the return of the Shredder would bring his corresponding anger - a prospect that gave him little joy. He lords over the Purple Dragons, which have grown into an organized crime syndicate. When the ring is given to April by Casey as an engagement ring, Hun and the Purple Dragons kidnap April in an attempt to obtain it from her, going as far as to even considering cutting off her finger to get to it. Upon seeing Raphael, Waxer asks him about the Turtles' supposed defeat at his hands, alluding to a section of bo and a sai on Hun's belt as "trophies", and Hun becomes visibly nervous when called on his bluff. In the end, Hun failed to obtain the ring, having been knocked off of the giant flying Demon April, and into the river. In Hacking Stockman he pays Stockman to gave him and Dragons weapons to help him rob Foot treasure vaults Hun has been revealed to be a hardcore gamer, playing on SuperQuest as the Elfinator, a trash talking green elf. He worked with the Turtles, though not knowing it is them. When they obtained the keys to the chest holding Splinter's data bits, the Ultimate Gamer appeared, having masked himself as an NPC. Hun worked with the Turtles to turn Leonardo into a level 50 White Lion to defeat the Ultimate Gamer. He and Mikey (whom he had a rivalry with online), befriend each other. Just then, a Purple Dragon walked in on Hun, who immediately signed off and threatened to rip out the lackey's tongue if he told anyone. Turtles Forever Hun made an appearance in the crossover special Turtles Forever, and plays a central role at the beginning as his gang captures the "1988 Turtles" and becoming intrigued with the mutagen that those Turtles stole from 1988 Shredder. Later, Hun unfortunately gets mutated accidentally, turning him into a monstrous mutant turtlewhich does not exactly improve his views of the Turtles. Hun is now furious that he has been transformed into a giant turtle, the one thing he hates most in the world, even more than the Shredder. Consumed with hatred, he rejoins with the Utrom Shredder to help him destroy the Turtles. However he later aids the Turtles with his own technology when he learns that the Utrom Shredder wishes to destroy any reality that has Ninja Turtles' before he dissolves in the wake of rampant destruction. It's unknown whether or not Hun returns to his normal self after the restoration of the Turtle worlds since he is last seen getting erased from existence due to the Utrom Shredder's plan and was most likely returned to reality once the Utrom Shredder was defeated. Hun also hates it when 1988 Raphael constantly breaks the fourth wall as he doesn't understand who Raph is talking to. Weapons # President of the United States Foot Mech # Master Splinter Foot Mech # Prime Minister of England Foot Mech Trivia * Hun name comes from the conqueror Attila the Hun. * After becoming a mutant in Turtles Forever, his scars and his tattoo of a dragon turned dark green. * His mutant form bears some resemblance to Slash, most of which is his Purple Dragon belt buckle mimicking Slash's backwards S belt buckle. * Hun is a Hardcore Gamer and has been for years. Category:TMNT Universe Category:Metahumans Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Sword Wielders Category:CEOs Category:Millionaires Category:Veterans Category:Body Alteration Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Purple Dragons Category:Tattoo Category:Business Owners Category:Thief Category:Traitor Category:Bank Robbery Category:Carjacking Category:Foot Clan Category:Royal Guard Category:Americans Category:Splicers Category:Mongolian Category:Bodyguard Category:Turtles Rogues Gallery Category:Humans Category:Humans Category:Mafia Boss Category:Boss Battle Category:Movie Characters Category:Humans Category:Warrior